In a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure, a stacked body of conductive films and insulating films alternately stacked one by one is provided with semiconductor pillars penetrating the stacked body. With this arrangement, a three-dimensional array of memory cells can be constructed such that the memory cells are formed at positions where the conductive films intersect with the semiconductor pillars. In this case, it is desired to enable information stored in memory cells to be properly read.